


New Shampoo

by elliottinabox



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, M/M, Short One Shot, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: Fundy isn't a fan of Eret's new shampoo.
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110671
Kudos: 130





	New Shampoo

Fundy had insisted on cuddling tonight, having Eret's head against his shoulder with their arms looped around Fundy's waist, the two lovers pressed against each other in the comfort of their soft bed. Neither were all that tired, relishing in each other's company just content in being there with the other. The hybrid's tail gently thumped against the bed, sighing contently as he nuzzled his nose into the curls ontop of Eret's head. 

Usually the scent of Eret's hair would be a nice fruity scent that Fundy couldn't exactly put his finger on, but now it was an unpleasant blend of lavender and tea tree... He scrunched his nose up slightly, sure it smelt nice and he liked the smell but Fundy certainly wasn't a fan of it in Eret's hair as it was very strong as Eret had washed their hair earlier that day. Fundy assumed they'd ran out of their usual shampoo but he could've sworn it was at least half full last time he checked.

"I don't like your new shampoo." Fundy muttered, hands moving to play with their hair.

"Why not?" Eret chuckled as they looked up at the fox. "I thought you liked lavender?"

"Not when it's in your hair." He huffed slightly. "I like the berries shampoo you usually use."

"So I wasted money on new shampoo for nothing?"

"I'll use that one, just stick to your usual shampoo." Fundy dismissed.


End file.
